


Parenting by Tony

by frankieboi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Dead Aunt May, Domestic Avengers, Father-Son Relationship, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Pain, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboi/pseuds/frankieboi
Summary: After the death of Aunt May, Peter thought he had no one until Tony became his legal guardian. However, with a new father son relationship forming between the pair, this causes laughter, arguments and pain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So I have been inlove with Tony and Peter relationship for such a long time and I have finally posted a fanfic about them. 
> 
> This is probably going to be a few chapters, and I'm not too sure when I will update. But I want to say that my chapters will be longer, so don't worry about the length of it. 
> 
> I also have some other ideas and I was been writing them, so get ready for them. 
> 
> Plus I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy xox

When Tony thinks of Peter he thinks of the bright, bubbly, energetic, young boy who is thirsty for knowledge and excited by the smallest of things. But this Peter in front of him was someone very different. A side of Peter he has never seen and honestly hopes that he will never see again. The glassy and puffy eyed boy who was sat outside of the hospital room who looked devastated and lost. Piercing brown eyes met Tony's face, and all he can see is the despair the boy is facing and the streams of tears that were once there. 

"Hey kiddo."

Peter forced a small smile, before replying with a quick nod and a awkward hello. 

Quickly, Tony walked towards the boy and sat next to him in silence. He didn't know how to comfort the upset boy. Peter was the only Parker left, no parents, no uncles or aunts. He had no family left. The pain Tony felt after the death of his parents were awful, but he was an adult and Peter is definitely not. He also remembered how isolated he felt from the world and he does not want anyone to feel that, especially Peter. 

"Pete, I am so sorry for your lost. And I want you to know that even though your going through hell, there will be light." Peter had ever heard Tony sound so gentle and genuine, not the sarcastic tone he is so used too. 

The hot, salty tears dripped down Peter's face as he looked at Tony. Moments prior, he felt completely and utterly alone but somehow the welcoming of Tony made him feel less alone in the world. 

Tony slowly pulled Peter closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. This seemed to trigger Peter as Tony felt his expensive shirt become wet on his shoulders. But he didn't mind and instead spoke quietly so that only Peyer could hear him, "Everything is going to be okay, kid."

This conversation was months ago and within that space of time Tony and Peter had adapted. After the death of May, Tony took in Peter and looked after him as if he was his own. Peter was slowly getting okay again, but that does not mean it was not difficult. After the death of his last relative it was difficult for him to know what the state of meaning fine was to him. 

People would not know what happiness truly feels like without pain and despair. Peter and Tony like any other father and son relationship had arguments and laugher. This is the story of their relationship building and falling and ultimately becoming a family.


	2. Party Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a week after the death of May and what Peter has been doing in his time to deal with the loss of his aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So yesterday I posted the prologue but I forgot to mention that, sorry! Anyway, people who commented said that they wanted me to write with other chapters, and make other stories with Peter and Tony. I am currently writing other stories, so watch out for them! This chapter is the length that most of the other chapters will be, there are roughly about 1,500 words. 
> 
> Also, I want to warn you guys that Peter suffers from an anxiety attack, but I don't think it is very good how I wrote it. I asked my best friend what they are like for research and she told me what she experiences. I was quoting everything she stated. But I'm worried that people may get offended that I did a terrible job writing it, so if so I'm extremely sorry. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy xox

In the space of a week, Peter had been out every single night and coming back at god knows what hour. Tony knew that he felt that it was his fault that his Aunt died because of him, but he could not stop a stroke from happening. Although Peter is a genius, it does not mean he can stop death because he is not invincible. Within the week of him living in the Tower, Tony and Peter had not talked a lot, this was mostly because Peter was either out or in his room. With the team out on a mission, he could not even ask for advice or help with what he should do. Tony could not tell Peter what to do nor tell him to that he is being reckless because that would make Tony a hypocrite. God Tony truly felt like he was stuck in some mud.

Tomorrow was May's funeral and Tony was extremely worried about it. But hoped that this would give him so closure that Peter deserves. He went over to the fridge and twisted the bottle of Chateau Lafite and poured it into a large wine glass. He raised the glass to sip and tasted the very sour taste in the back of his throat. However, he was abruptly stopped when Peter strolled into the room with some dirty denim jeans on with a fancy patterned shirt. He seemed totally out of it and the only type of recognition to Tony was a quick nod. 

"Where are you off too?" Peter stopped walking and turned to face Tony who was wearing an AC/DC top with ripped jeans. It was pretty clear that he was working in the lab with the oil prints on his clothing. 

"Out." After the short answer, Peter carried on walking towards the door, but Tony kept asking questions. "Where is 'out'?"

"Ned's house." Although Tony wanted that to be true, he has been a teenager himself and knows what a lying one looks like. But he did not want to annoy or upset him by after many questions as he knew how frustrating it was with his parents. 

"Erm... okay but I want you back by 11 please and hopefully I don't smell cheap beer on you." Peter nodded but Tony continued, "Remember it is.. erm... May's funeral in the morning." Tony could not see how Peter felt after he said that as his face was glaring at the ground and was refusing to look Tony in the eyes. The only response he got was a few humps and a small goodbye before Peter rushed out of the Tower. 

Peter didn't realize that with one simple word of May would have a huge effect on him. He practically ran out of the building and felt his heart hammering inside his chest. Everything seems to spin and he squats to the floor, trying his best to focus on something so that everything slows down. But the only thing he could concentrate on was May and his thoughts were accelerating in his head. He wants everything to slow down so he can breathe but he can't. He collapses to the ground and suddenly his phone sounds. 

"SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN DOES WHATEVER A SPI-"

The noise of the phone seems to calm him down and checks who is calling him. Flash. The guy from school wondering whether he was coming to the party or not. He decides to pick up the phone after getting slightly annoyed by the annoying ringtone Ned put on it a few weeks back. God how times have changed dramatically. 

"Hey."

"My boy, Peter! Where are you? The party is beginning!!!"

"Oh, I am not sure whether I should come. I am feeling a little stressed an-" 

"STRESSED! Well, I have the perfect antidote for that."

"What?"

"Well let's just say that Jason, my big brother's friend, has something that will ease the mind!"

"Ermmm I'm not sure Flash..."

"Oh come on Parker, don't be a wimp. It will be fun!"

"Erm.."

"Don't tell me you hate fun."

"Well no, bu-"

"Okay dokey Parker. I'll see you soon!"

"Wait!" The phone call went dead. "Urgh."

\-------------

Peter seemed to enter a frat party. In the large living room, the room was made a mess by the empty bottles laid on the ground.   
As Peter stepped over the mess, he noticed the loud thumping music playing in the background. He was surrounded by drunk college students dancing crazily or making out on the couch or floor. The room was an utter disgrace and whoever's home it was would have a nasty surprise tomorrow by the destroyed house. 

Cringing at the mess, Peter noticed a girl with a familiar looking boy. He sat between two good looking girls; they looked completely out of it as they smoked a blunt and drank shots. Approaching the boy that he soon realized was Flash, he gave a small smile and was surprised by his over the top reaction. 

"PETER. How are you this fine day? Come, come sit down next to meeee!"

Peter obeyed and the good looking girl moved slightly so that Peter was able to sit next to Flash. "This is pain relieve, have a smoke."

He looked Flash in the eyes and felt uncertain. "What is it?"

"How would I know, all I know is that I feel.... relaxed as hell! Oh, Petey, you are ALWAYS complaining about how stressed you feel and this" Flash pointed towards the blunt in his hand and continued, "my friend is fabulous." 

Peter slightly frowned and stared at the blunt. If it is a stress reliever, it would help him not worry about anything. "Okay, Flash give it here." Flash gave him a huge grin and passed the blunt cheerily. 

He placed the blunt between his lips and inhaled slowly and he felt his lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small draws of the cigarette, Peter felt delighted, like he had never felt before. Before he knew it, he was doing shots of drinks with horrid tasting drinks with strangers and he weirdly felt amazing. Soon, his feet were moving to the crazy beat like they belonged to the music whilst raising his arms and shaking them crazily. Dancing, he felt like he was living and for the first time, he felt happy with his life.

Stumbling out of the house, he watched the sunrise. The dark blue sky slowly disappeared and revealed the shimmering sun. Pink and orange clouds surround the sun and birds acted as a silhouette as they flew by the rising sun. Peter smiled in awe as he began stumbling towards the tower.

\-------

It was currently midnight and Peter was not home yet. Tapping his foot, Tony wondered whether he told him 11 pm, but he deleted the thought as he particularly remembering telling him. Tony quickly got up to pour himself a glass of whiskey, because God knew he needed it. Pouring the amber coloured liquid into a glass, many thoughts wandered in his head. 

What if he has been kidnapped?

What if he is bleeding to death on the streets as we speak but he does not get in contact with him?

Tony stopped himself from speaking any further, he could not think so negatively. He probably is running late and will be back any minute now..... That is what Tony is naively hoping. 

Tony moaned by the sun hitting his eyes, and tried to think of the reason why his blind was not shut. Tony laid there for a few moments before fully opening his eyes and jumping up. He remembered waiting for Peter to come home and then wondered whether he did arrive home. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y is Peter in the building?"

"I'm sorry sir but Peter has still not arrived back from last night."

That statement made Tony jump from the sofa and begin to pace around the room. "Oh shit! SHIT! Where is he F.R.I.D.A.Y? What am I going to do?..... Oh God, its May's funeral today and in .... less than five hours."

"FUCK!"

"Boss I would like to inform you that Peter is coming up the elevator right now, but I do want to warn you that his alcohol levels read 0.08."

At first, Tony smiled that Peter was alive and not dying in the streets however after hearing that he was drunk, this made Tony angry. 

The doors opened to welcome a very smiley teen who jumped with each of his steps, and when seeing Tony, Peter grinned in joy. "H-h-h-heeeeey! Whaaat yeeeer doin' up?" 

Tony's face turned to thunder, "Are you kidding me, Peter? I told you to be back by 11 pm and now it's the morning! I've been worried sick! And look at you Peter, your drunk." Tony glazed into his brown eyes, "Oh my God, are you high?" 

Peter stepped back and pouted, "Noooo!"

Shaking his head, Tony continued, "In five hours, we have May's funeral and your drunk and high. I cannot believe this." 

The remainder of May made Peter frown and remembered him why he got drunk and high. To forget about May for a moment and not feel sad and alone. Tony noticed the sad expression that Peter had on his face, Tony spoke in a soft and gentle tone, "Why did you do this Pete?

"Because, because I wanted to feel better, Tony. For the last week, I have felt so alone and I wanted to feel good about myself... I'm I'm so sorry." 

A minute ago, Peter was smiling and now he was clearly upset too with everything. 

"Okay, Peter listen to me, you are going to take a shower and eat something and have a quick nap. After we will attend May's funeral and then watch some films and eat a ton of Ben & Jerry's."

Peter gave Tony a small smile and nodded. Tony gently took his hand and guided him to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please comment below as it makes me happy hearing your thoughts.   
> What will happen in the next chapter:  
> \- Aunt May's funeral   
> \- Peter's emotions afterward  
> \- Do you really think that Peter can get drunk and high without Tony punishing him?   
> \- Tony becomes a responsible legal guardian


	3. May's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding time between Tony and Peter after May's funeral. A discussion also occurs with them about underage drinking and getting high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting but well Christmas happened and then New Year's Eve. But anyway here is the next installment of Parenting by Tony. 
> 
> Enjoy! xox

The funeral was a beautiful service, but how in the world can you describe the burying of a loved one 'beautiful'? Peter stood looking at the coffin being buried as the rain hammered onto the ground. A fresh flow of tears streamed down as he watched his last relative fall to the ground. Peter truly felt that the graveyard was a constant place and the thing that was constant in his life. He stood there alone until he felt the warm hands of Tony squeeze his shoulder. With the slight interactive, Peter felt better that he was not completely alone in the world. 

After everyone had whispered 'Amen' people turned and walked away from the new grave, however, Peter stayed behind until Tony guided him away. To be quite frank, Peter wanted to stay but too tried to talk he allowed Tony to guide him by his shoulder towards the car. 

Tony opened the car door and helped Peter get inside of the vehicle. Fidging with his hands, no more tears shred as there were no more. 

"So I was thinking that we could go back to the Tower and watch some movies. I got Happy to get your favorite ice cream!"

Peter peered up and replied softly, "Ben & Jerry's Phish Food?"

"Yes, but your gonna have to eat it all cos I hate that marshmallows."

Peter gave a small smile, "It would be my pleasure."

After what felt like a lifetime, they arrived at the Tower. Typically, it is very noisy and busy with Avengers running or talking around like kids, but today when Peter and Tony entered the living room area it was a lull. 

"Welcome back. Tony, you have a missed call from Steve Rogers. He is asking how you and Peter are and that they will be back by tomorrow."

"Right, thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Could you load up some films that Peter and I could watch?"

With that, Tony pulled off his black coat and strolled to the kitchen to get the ice cream that he promised Peter. Peter watched him leave and made his way to the couch where he was welcomed to many films that F.R.I.D.A.Y suggested. Scrolling through the bucket load of films, he noticed that he had watched most of them, but to be quite honest Peter was a huge film junkie. 

"Mmm... What should we watch...?"

"I'm not bothered." Peter gazed at Tony who was holding two tubs of Ben and Jerry's with two spoons that were already dipped in the ice cream. Tony passed the ice cream to Peter, who smiled with glee after receiving his favorite ice cream, however, he raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"What?"

"I thought you said that you hated marshmallows, which therefore means that you hate Phish food."

"Well, smartass this is actually cookie dough," Twisting the tub so that Peter was able to see the label, Peter rolled his eyes.

"What are we watching then?"

"Errrrr I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"Mmmm... Oh, my God, I haven't watched The Breakfast Club in for forever!" Tony grinned and turned to an even excited face, "I love The Breakfast Club, it is probably my favorite John Hughes movie!

"Well it is classical but Weird Science is the best," Peter chuckled at Tony's response. "Okay let's watch it."

At the moment they clicked the 'Play' button, F.R.I.D.A.Y automatically switched to light off and closed the blinds so that it felt like they were in a theatre. Smiling at how cool it felt, Peter began to nod to the opening tune of "Don't You (Forget About Me)". But what none of them realized was that both Tony and Peter were doing the exact same: bobbing their heads to the beat of the music and tapping their feet. 

During the scene when Allison is pouring sugar onto her bread, Tony turned his head. "Peter, having sugar on bread and then making it into a sandwich sounds profoundly disgusting but is actually very delilo-" Tony paused at the realization that Peter was fast asleep and smiled slightly by the light snoozing. 

Tony made the decision to turn the movie off and finish another time, he did say that he loved the film. Placing a blanket on the sleeping boy, he quickly wrote a note for when he woke up so that he knew what happened and where to locate Tony if necessary. 

Tony began to make his way to the lab. This was the place where he could think and God, he needed too. His thoughts were obviously on Peter. The constant phrase that he kept saying was 'The poor kid'. 

Tony spoke his words aloud while working on something in the lab, "I hope he is okay. No he is going to be fine, it might take a while but with the help of me and the others, he will be okay. Obviously, the first few days are bad, but drinking at May's funeral, geez...... God, I'm a huge hypocrite I have done so much worst. But I need to talk to him about everything. I'm his legal guardian now, shit! I'm gonna have to be an actual responsible person now. How am I gonna talk to him? I'll sound like an idiot... URGH!" Tony played around with Clints's arrows to try and improve them and this lasted quite a while. After finding a perfect solution to fix the arrows, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up. 

"Sir I think it would be best to feed Peter and yourself," As always she spoke with a gentle yet firm tone. "Mmmmm, yes. What is the time?"

"3 pm"

"Shit, yeah good idea F.R.I.D.A.Y!"

Tony left the lab and towards the kitchen and trying to think of a nutritive and delicious lunch that Peter would like. He decided that roast beef sandwichs would do finely and quickly made them. After five minutes of the sandwich making, he walked into the dark room where the young teen was sleeping peacefully. Tony gently tapped Peter's shoulder and patiently waited for any type of response. Nothing. 

"Pete, I have made sandwiches so its time to wake up from napping." Nothing, "PETER!" 

The small eyes stared at Tony and Peter made a sound. "Time to get up, I've made lunch."

With the mention of food, Peter jumped to and made his way to the kitchen to taste his lunch. Tony laughed at how fast Peter was being and quickly gave him the sandwich. Peter thanked Tony and then he devoured the sandwich. 

"Easy tiger, you don't want to choke on that."

"Hahahaha, yeah, good idea."

"I wish after I get drunk, the hangover is as good as yours!"

Peter slightly blushed at the mention of the drinking but gave a quick response, "I do have an advanced healing factor."

"Yes very true, kid." This was the time for Tony to talk to Peter about well everything that he needed to tell him. "Errrrm... while we are on this subject I want to talk to you."

Peter moved his eyes from the sandwich to Tony. "I know this may sound hypocrite but I don't want you drinking any alcohol nor getting high. It is terrible to you and damages your body. So are we clear, Pete?"

Peter nodded but Tony carried on talking, "Why did you do it, Peter? This is so unlike you."

"Erm... well, a friend told me that he had something to cure stress and anxiety and I was so desperate to feel good so I did it, you know, to feel better."

Tony felt he heart give out a sob when pure Peter said that. "Hey, listen to me, having a blunt to take away anxiety only works for a few hours and after that time period is over it crumbles. If you never feel like that again, you tell me right away....... Promise me, Peter."

"I promise Tony."

"Good, now what should your punishment be kiddo?"

Peter's face dropped, "Wait for what?"

"Maybe ground you for a year....."

"WHAT?"

"Maybe ban you from the lab...."

"No no no no no, please Tony."

Who knew that Tony was not just a genius, billionaire, (ex) playboy and philanthropist, he was an actor. Or was Peter too gullible? Who knows. 

"Kid I'm just kidding. What would I do without my favorite kid helping me with my work in the lab?" Peter smiled at Tony but that slowly became a groan after Tony told him what his actual punishment was. 

"You must be kidding me, Tony!"

"Ah ha. No, my young protégé, this is for scaring me for hours of the end when you were partying like there was no tomorrow!" 

"Thank you, Tony, for guilt-tripping me!"

"No problem. You're going to need a sponge and water to clean my cars. I don't want to see any soap stains!"

"Yeah yeah."

"After your finish though, I want to show you my new design for Sam's wings. You will love it!"

"Oh my Gosh! Can I see it now?" Tony scrunched his face but before he could reply Peter beaten him to it, "Pretty pretty pretty please." The fifteen-year-old boy that pulled a puppy-eyed face and although Peter looks damn adorable, Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Cute but no. Off you pop and clean my beautiful cars!" 

"Urgh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched The Breakfast Club and a ton of the other films, and I had to write about it. If you haven't watched The Breakfast Club, you MUST watch it. (It's on Netflix) Have a look at the others as well as. 
> 
> (BTW Robert Downey Jr is in Weird Science and the director is John Hughes. Go watch that too!)
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> \- THE AVENGERS


	4. Avengers Back In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have arrived back to the Tower after a long mission and they get a catch up with Tony and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait a little longer until I post this, but I know that with school starting up again and with this year being super important, I know I will lose track of time and forgot to post. Consider it a little treat :)
> 
> I want to thank all the people who have commented and kudos the story, it means a lot. I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> I hope you like the introduction of The Avengers and I want to tell you that they have met Peter before and they already have a relationship with him. 
> 
> Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Travelling back to New York, the Avengers were sitting on the jet waiting patiently to get home after the long and tiring mission. Luckily no one was injured badly, just a few cuts and bruises that were fading away. Although they were excited to get back to the Tower, most were slightly nervous. This was because of Peter. 

Tony introduced him to the team as his intern but after Natasha quickly worked out that he was more than an intern, Peter really introduced himself as Spiderman. At first, they could not believe it. A scrawny, clumsy fifteen year had a different persona to a sassy, smart-ass vigilante. But after the finding out of Peter, all the Avengers, especially Tony, became very protective of their young one. Ensuring that he got home before midnight as he has school, telling him it is too cold for him to go on duty or lecturing him on the importance of telling an adult if he was injured. They could not stop. 

However, although they were protective of him, he had a guardian. An aunt who loved him dearly and ensure that he had everything he needed. But now... he did not have her to protect him. The Avengers knew affection and devotion Peter had for his aunt, so of course, they were worried that when they get to the Tower he would be different. Angry? Hurt? Depressed? Angsty? They just hoped that throughout time, he would go back to the bubbly, over-excited kid that everyone loves more than life. Because everyone knows that he deserves to be happy. 

"Okay, in 20 minutes we will be back in New York bitches! Get ready!" Clint spoke with so much energy and you could tell that he was thrilled to get back. 

Natasha groans awake by Clint's voice. "Urgh. You're annoying." 

Clint immediately runs to her and places his arms around her shoulders as he moves up to sit. "Nat, what would your life be like without me?" He sang the words and before Natasha could speak with the dismal expression, Clint answered his own question. "Boring!" He jumped up and danced away and with that Natasha rolled her eyes. 

\-------

Tony and Peter waited patiently into the living room for the Avengers to arrive. Tony vividly remembers the sorrow goodbyes as they left for the mission whilst Tony dealt with what happened with Peter. He sighs and looked towards the boy to see if his facial expression spoke what he felt. Nothing. Peter seems pretty relax as he reads an article in the newspaper about all the places you should go to before you die. 

"Anywhere you would like you to visit, Peter?"

Peter changed his attention towards Tony's question and began to answer it, "Hahaha not right now. But this waterfall looks amazing. Look." He grabbed the paper and shoved it onto Tony's lap and pointed at the enormous waterfall that did look incredible. 

"That does look pretty amazing. Where is that?" Tony searched for a location on the paper, "Gullfoss, Iceland."

The pair searched the page for other destinations that look beautiful. Until F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted them to state that the Avengers would be arriving in 20 minutes. Tony nodded and thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

"Erm... Tony."

"Yes, Peter."

"Do they know, what happened with...with... May? And that I am staying here?"

"Yeah. I told them so they won't be answering you any questions about why you're here. Don't worry about it, kiddo."

Peter slowly nodded his head and spoke in a soft whisper, "Do you think that they will, you know, mind that I am here?"

Tony curled his eyebrows together and spoke in a genuine tone, "God no kid. They are super excited that you're here. Clint will be dragging your ass to play Mario Kart and Bruce will be trying to get you in the lab so that he gets your opinion on some work and Steve will be trying to get you as his new gym partner. But of course, you're going to say no as you want to spend as much time with your favorite Avenger." Tony smirked and winked at the Peter. 

"Yes very true." 

"Sir, I would like to inform you that The Avengers have arrived and that they are making their way to the living room as we speak."

Tony smiled and looked at Peter who was now smiling too. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

Moments later, the Avengers walked into the living room wearing normal and comfortable clothing. Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor entered the room. Clint was the first to run up to Peter and hugged him tightly. He whispered, "I've missed you." After the very cute moment, he let go of him but guided Peter towards the TV. 

"Let's play Mario Kart with the only player who is just as good as me...kinda." He stared at Peter and spoke in a serious manner, "But do not worry Peter, it will take you some time to reach the level that I am on. Hopefully, I will pass it down to you before I die." Peter raised his eyebrows and everyone else rolled their eyes. 

"Clint, you can't steal Peter away from us, we haven't even spoken to him yet!" Natasha said moodily but as Peter turned to get away from him, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, Pete." It was strange to see how instantly Natasha could change her voice. As her tone of voice was now soft and gentle. Who knew that Black Widow could sound like a mother?

"Hi, Nat." Peter pulled a slight smile at her gentle voice and felt safe as sound. 

However, that was soon stopped by Thor abruptly interrupting by shaking Peter's hand vigorously. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Boy of Spiders." Thor continued to shake his hand, but by his firm grip on Peter, he too was moving by the force of Thor. Steve broke the shake by asking Thor politely if he could talk to Peter. Thor kindly accepted and smiled at the pair as he walked off. 

"Sorry about that, Thor kinda underestimates how strong he is. He has good intentions though." Steve spoke quietly towards Peter, and Pete replied, "It's fine, I don't really mind." Steve nodded and stared at the kid. 

"It is great to be back. I have missed you, Peter." Peter smiled brightly at his idol but Steve continued, "Maybe we could work out tomorrow? Have a one-on-one fright?" 

"Yeah, yeah that will be great. Wow yes. And... so have I."

"So have you what?"

Peter blushed slightly, "You know, I missed you."

A tingle of love fluttered through Steve's body, and he thought to himself 'God this kid is so adorable.'. He replied, "It great to see you, buddy."

Before they talked any further, Bruce came over to speak to Peter. When Bruce first met Peter, he was pretty wary and kept his distance until one day he walked into the lab overhearing Peter tell Tony how he loves his work and that he would love to work with him. He remembered that Tony replied with a typical 'how-could-you-face' but told him that he would ask him. However, instead, Bruce went out of his comfort zone and worked with Peter for hours. And Bruce loved it, maybe even more than Tony. Peter was polite and bright and desperately wanted to learn. He did not wonder why the Avengers love him anymore because who would not. 

"Hello, Peter."

"Bruce! Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you that I have some ideas for experimenting and I think you would love it." 

"Yeah that sounds great, I would love too." He smiled back at the Bruce and began discussing what the experiment is and how Peter could help. Steve listened but got lost after the words 'gamma rays' so he pretended to listen to the conversation. 

Tony glanced around the noisy room. He noticed Peter and Bruce in a deep conversation about all things science while Steve just nodded in the discussion. While Clint tries to teach Thor how to play Mario Kart and Natasha laughs as he tries too. 

"Guys!" Tony shouted toward everyone but no one seemed to listen, "GUYS!" Everyone suddenly turned to face the man who just screamed thinking that the worst just occurred. But Tony voice changed into a cool, calm voice. "Come on around the couch, let's talk! Anyone hungry?"

The starved Avengers nodded, but Steve was the first to speak, "Pizza?" He looked around the room to see whether anyone disagree but no one did begin ordering. "Erm... I'll have a few American pizzas. Make that 5." 

Tony nodded, "F.R.I.D.A.Y, are you making note of this?" 

"Yes boss, anything else?"

In the end, they ordered different types 40 pizzas, including Margherita, Hawaiian, and Meatfeast. 

After the arguing of pizzas, they all sat on the couches and began a conversation. Peter watched them engage in conversation and he felt good to be surrounded by people who miss him when they are not together. 

"So Peter how is school?" Steve asked as the conversation died and he decided to mix it up by getting Peter involved. 

"Oh... well I'm not back at school yet." 

Tony chipped in, "Pete will be going school on Monday, its all been arranged." Everyone nodded and Peter replied, "Looks like I'm going back on Monday." 

The rest of the night zoomed by and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. By eleven, everyone was drained and said their goodnights. After Clint left, it was just Tony and Peter left in the large living room. 

"Right, kiddo you need to sleep. Off you pop."

"What are you doing now?"

"Erm... I don't know. Probably go to the lab."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah if you want, actually I think I have a perfect solution for your webs that we ensure that- wait a minute, I told you should go bed. I can't believe you just tried to distract me!" Peter grinned and Tony pushed him slightly, "Now go bed!"

"Wait, wait, wait, you should go bed too!" Peter protested while Tony sighed. "No I don't, but you should too. Did you know Peter that not getting sleep can stunt your growth?" Laughing aloud, Peter rolled his eyes and replied to Tony's attempt to get him to bed, "Tony, I am not 6, I'm fifteen. I know you are lying to me."

"No seriously Peter I am telling the truth!" Peter raised his eyebrows, until Tony cracked, "Yep okay you got me I'm lying."

"Urgh! What will get you to go bed?" Peter sat there and thought to himself, "If you go bed too."

Tony stared at the boy who looked to have a serious face and well, to be honest, Tony did feel very exhausted. "Ok ok ok, I'm going to bed!" Peter smirked at his success while Tony rolled his eyes at Pete. 

As they made their way through the halls, they reached their rooms. Tony walked Peter to his room and they stood there in silence. Tony pulled Peter closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Sweet dreams." Nodding to Tony, he replied too, "Good night, Tony."

They paused for a moment before Tony spoke, "Get some rest, I overheard Steve wanting to have a one-on-one fight with you! You better get some sleep if you want to beat him! Clint and I have a bet and we both think that you will kick Steve's ass!" Peter smiled at his support, "I don't think I will beat him, Tony! Geez, he is Captain America."

"Peter, Steve is shi- I mean pooing his pant about fighting Spiderman!" Peter smiled at Tony's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> \- A time jump  
> \- Peter is back in school  
> \- An interaction with Flash that does not go very well!
> 
> Get ready for the trouble ahead!


	5. The School Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks, Peter is back at school and trying his best to get back to his old routine. However, everything comes crashing down when he has his first interaction with Flash after the college party a few weeks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are well! I have been drowning in coursework and hadn't had any time to post, so I apologize.
> 
> P.S Thank you so much for the positive comments and kudos! It means so much to me. Also, thank you for over 5k readings, that is insane!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!!! 
> 
> Enjoy! xox

It has been a week since Peter has been back to school and everything is going fine. He is catching up with work that he missed when he was off after the death of his aunt. Ned is being a very supportive friend and even Michelle is being very sympathetic towards Peter. However, after bumping into Flash for the first time, everything accelerated. 

Peter and Ned strolled down the hallway making their way to their lockers to collect their English Literature textbooks. They were chatting about the recent Star Wars film and how they were going to see it again in cinema at the weekend. But that conversation was abruptly stopped when Flash walked into them. 

"Party Parker, it's great to see you again!" Flash stood in front of the two boys and became a barrier to them. He stood with a cocky yet confidence way as he pulled smirk. "I haven't heard from you for a while, have you lose your party mode?" 

Peter rolled his eyes at Flash and tried to dodge him as he attempted to escape, however, Flash blocked him again. "You know Peter, I find it extremely rude how you don't even acknowledge me anymore. I helped you through a very rough patch." Peter felt the sarcastic and patronizing tone drip onto the floor but he refused to speak and just ignored him instead. However, Flash was having none of it. 

"I got invited to a college party tonight and I thought for old time sakes to invite you so we can relax." Flash gave Peter a very obnoxious wink and turned to Ned, "Don't get any ideas, toehead, the invitation doesn't extend to you." Ned frowned at the insult but didn't speak, however, Peter piped up. 

"Flash, I don't want to go. I don't want to get pissed or high anymore, that was just a week time thing, okay? Just... leave me and Ned alone." Peter tried to sound confident but sadly failed as he looked into the angry eyes of Flash. 

Flash huffed, "You ungrateful little shit! I gave you the time of your life while your shitty ass friends did nothing. I helped you!" By now, Flas was shouting by pointing his finger at Peter, who now seemed a little taken back. 

Peter should have just left it there and turned the other way and walked to English, but no Peter had to mutter something under his breath. 

"Helped me? Pfff."

Flash grabbed his face and turned towards his furious face. "What did you say to me, huh?" Peter's eyes were wide and froze on the spot. Flash whispered bitterly, "That's fucking right. Don't you DARE never talkback at me, Parker!" Peter gulped the lump in his throat as Flash brought him closer. "You do understand me?"

Peter didn't say anything. He stood there completely still. He could not believe what happened. One minute ago, he was casually talking about Star Wars and then the next he was grasped by his chin and being shouted at. And weirdly, even though he is Spiderman and had the power to whip his ass to Paris, at this moment in time he is Peter Parker. He is a completely different person. 

"If you don't fucking answer me, I swear to God I will punch you so hard!"

It was just a brief moment for him to actually understand what Flash was telling him. Everything was just silence and still until he felt a fist slam into my cheek. By the shock of it all, he stumbled onto the ground. For a second, he thought that was it, but suddenly a huge kick struck his stomach and he felt a sudden gush of pain jolted throughout his body. He winced and pulled his body towards his head to try and protect himself. Unfortunately, kicks and punches remained constant as he struggled through the pain. You could laugh at the fact that even though Peter was very capable of hurting Flash, he did not do anything as he had a secret identity to keep. And as his stomach ached and the taste of blood in his mouth became apparent, he did nothing. Well until he heard the cry of Ned after being punched by Ned as he tried to intervene. 

That was the breaking point for Peter. 

You could slap, hit, kick, punch, tease, name call Peter all you want, but when you physically and emotionally harm any person that Peter loves, you are in are it. 

Peter's knuckles became white from clenching his fist so hard whilst his teeth gritted together. It was like the mento that dropped into the coke and now was erupting like a volcano. Ignoring the vision of stars, Peter jumped up to his feet and faced Flash as laughs at Ned who was down on the ground. Flash notices that Peter is stood up and begins to speak, "Oh now you're defending yourself!" There goes another mento.

Flash raised his fist, but Peter easily dodged it. Flash raised an eyebrow by Peter's sudden quick reflects. And before Flash knew it, a punch landed on his cheek and he felt a streak of blood fall. 

"Don't you DARE touch Ned again!" Peter spoke harshly and that triggered the fight again. Punches and slaps were everywhere until Peter felt a person get hold of him by his shoulders to hold him against the lockers. At the time he did not realize that it was Mr. Harrington and thought it was one of Flash's buddies so he resisted. He stopped resisting when the stars in his eyes faded and he looked around. 

He saw Flash, a large bruise forming on his left cheek and his nose was a bloody mess. Flash noticed that the boy was looking at him and that made him attempt to fight on but was failing by the teachers who were pining him on the lockers. 

He gulped. 

Both boys were then guided to the principal's office where they met eyes with Principal Morita. He looked at Flash and rolled his eyes as if to say 'urgh-again!' and then he looked at Peter and gave a very concerned expression. The boys were made to wait outside the office but in different areas. Flash was in a maths classroom, while Peter was outside the office. Principal Morita called for him to come into his office. 

Peter entered the room quietly and cautiously. He did not make any eye contact with Principal Morita so preferred to look at the ground. 

"Mr. Parker, have a seat." Peter obeyed and sat in the chair of doom!  
It was quiet and extremely awkward until Principal Morita spoke. 

"Flash getting into fights. Yep, that is normal, but Peter Parker." He stared at Peter with unease. "That is totally not normal."

The boy remained silent, and Morita sighed. "You are probably not going to say much, but I have looked at the security cameras and saw that he started the fight and that you were defending your friend, but Peter listen very carefully, if this happens again you will get suspended. That is what is happening to Flash, as fights have broken out many times because of him." Peter meekly nodded but he continued, "I have called your guardian and he is coming to collect you as I do not think it is a good idea for you to be in school for the rest of the day." Peter nodded again. "Your guardian did not seem too happy either, it sounds like he might have been in a serious conversation." He slowly bit his lip but anxiety racing through his body. "You can wait outside to wait to be collected."

After 15 minutes, Tony storms into Midtown High School as he picks up Peter after a fight. What a day he has had! He had a very important meeting with Ross and he had been a bitch to talk too and that was interrupted by a call from Peter's school informing him that he was involved in a fight. Concern and anger was the emotion that Tony was feeling. Too anger to sign in, he walked past the receptionist who was yelling for him to come back, but he ignored. He made his way to Principal Morita's office and noticed a boy sitting glumly on a chair. He instantly recognizes Peter and stormed to him. 

He quickly grabbed his chin and looked at him and by God was he a mess. Bruising, cuts, blood, an absolute mess. "What in the hell happened here?"

The teen looked unsure to say anything but spoke in a quiet voice, "I was in a fight."

"Oh really! I couldn't guess." Tony tried to massage his brain, "We are going." He stared at the boy who again looked unsure but Tony was having none of it. He grabbed Peter's arm which dragged him up from the seat and spoke again, "Now." 

They were in the car with music in the background playing faintly. "So are you going to explain yourself on why you got into a fight at school?" 

Peter looked out the window to try and distract himself from everything, but Tony got mad. "You got to be kidding me? Peter, you need to explain why you were in a fight!" 

Again, he did not speak. "Stop acting like a naughty child and start explaining. If you don't talk, the bigger the consequences, Peter."

"...This guy started the fight because I talked back to him. He got mad and he punched me so... I retaliated by hitting him."

"Ahhh brilliant." Tony's voice couldn't have sounded more sarcastic. "You are a smart kid, I can't believe you would retaliate by doing that. If someone is messing around with you, you get an adult." 

Peter rolled his eyes and puffed, "Yeah well maybe I didn't want to get an adult. I wanted to sort my own problems." 

Tony's face dropped by how mad Peter was sounding, "Sorting your own problems?" Tony emphasized every single word as he glanced at Peter, "Well, that worked, didn't it? You're a kid, you should get help with your problems."

"Tony, I am not a fucking child."

Tony laughed, "Like hell you are!" Tony continued in his mad rage as he word vomited, "Can you live by yourself legally? Can you travel the world by yourself? Can you sign a legal document? No, you cannot, this, kid, makes you a child, whether you like it or not. Now stop with this attitude because you're already in enough trouble."

"I don't have an attitude, Tony!" Peter spoke in an angry tone as he clenched his jaw.

It was silence for a few moments as Tony gathered his thoughts. He looked at Peter who was looking directly forwards as his eyes were fixed on the car in front of them. 

"You know, I told myself that I would be a cool guardian and that I would not be strict or any of that because you were a mature teenager." Peter rolled his eyes, "Good for you." Tony continued,  
"However, right now you are proving the opposite. So if you want to act like a child, sure, but don't think I will treat you like an adult." 

Peter gritted his teeth, "What do you mean?"

"It means you're grounded."

Peter's eyes jumped out of his sockets, "Excuse me?"

"For a fortnight. No chilling with the Avengers, no time in the lab, no playing Mario Kart, no phone, nothing." 

"You can't do that!"

"Oh really? Well unfortunately as you are living under MY roof and MY care, you will be playing by MY rules."

Peter tried to form an argument, but he could not form the words which meant that stutters escaped his mouth. They both sat there in the car as the faint sound of music was playing in the background. Tony clenched on the wheel of the car, as he drove recklessly on the streets of New York. The odd 'dickhead' and 'asshole' slipped out as he insulted the 'crappy drivers' and wondered 'how on earth did they even get a license'. 

Upon arriving at the compound and the stopping of the car, Peter quickly climbed out and made his way towards the elevator. Closing the door on the car, he told F.R.I.D.A.Y to not leave the floor until he got the elevator. He looked in the space elevator and saw Peter firmly holding his backpack and staring at the ground as Tony strolled in. 

"Sir Clint and Steve are wanting to see Peter in the living room area. Would you like me to take you there." Tony signed by how popular Peter was by the other Avengers. He glanced at Peter to see if there was any emotion, but he seemed to still be staring at the ground with a blank expression. "No thank you. Can you take us to the med area and call Bruce to meet us there." 

"Tony, it is fine. I'll heal." Peter spoke in a soft and quiet tone as he still faced the floor. 

"Nope. I want to check that your nose and wrist is okay." Tony stared at the boy as he realized that the forming bruise had formed and was looking a nasty purple color. He winced. Peter took his eyes off the ground and looked at his wrist. He gently touched it and felt a blast of pain, but he held it together for Tony. he looked up and pointed towards the wrist, "It is fine, don't worry about it." 

Tony rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the wrist. Without any force and a surprise to Peter, he held his hand. With that, Peter let out a painful welp as he whipped his hand of Tony's grasp. Peter gently rubbed his wrist as he looked at Tony again. Tony raised an eyebrow as Peter spoke again, "Yeah maybe I should get this checked out." 

"Sir Bruce is in the med area, waiting for you and Peter." Tony nodded. 

"Tony..." 

He hummed in response, not in the mood for Peter to complain about how unfair he was being and ho-

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a brat in the car and I shouldn't have talked to you rudely. I know you are doing what you think is best for me, and I, you know, wanted to apologize for my behavior." 

Smiling slightly, "You are forgiven, Pete." 

Peter gave a small thanks as they landed in the med area. The elevator doors opened to reveal Bruce busily staring at a sheet of paper as he wrote quickly. 

"Come on, kiddo, let's sort of that wrist!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that it seems realistic. I did make it pretty angsty but I had to give it a cute ending lol!   
> Next Chapter:  
> \- The team's reaction to the grounding  
> \- +other stuff ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment as I would love to find out what you think!


End file.
